


My Name is Bertie and I'm a Joosterholic

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Crossover drabbles [5]
Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: 12 Step Programs, AU, Joosters Anonymous, M/M, i love newts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves gets a wrong idea in his head.</p><p>written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge: wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff</p><p>(yes, before I understood the Dr Who crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is Bertie and I'm a Joosterholic

**Author's Note:**

> note: I'm not sure how this works, but I was thinking 1970's Fried Green Tomatoes

“Hello, Bertie,” chorused the circle of men and women clutching  _Jeeves and Wooster_ videos or wearing Stephen Fry T-shirts.

“It all started when that blighter stole my good socks…”

The door swung open with a crash. “Sir! Please, stop.”

“I…” The slender man gripped his paper cup, splashing a white terrier with coffee.

“I apologize. I will try…. Bertie, love, what is this gathering?”

“Jooster’s Anonymous,” said a woman wearing an “I Love Newts” shirt.

“Not marriage counseling?”

“No.”

The tall man held out his hand and Bertie went to him. They kissed and left.

The woman shrugged, “Drabbles, anyone?”


End file.
